Dr. Seo aims to become an academic geriatric oncologist and nationally-recognized leader in the field of translational breast cancer research in older woman. Her work towards this goal included training in Geriatrics and Medical Oncology and a Masters of Public Health degree. Her initial research endeavors began in the area of geriatric assessment of the older cancer patient. However, through her clinical work with older women with breast cancer, her interests have evolved into translational research: identification of biomarkers as short-term outcome markers in breast cancer prevention in older women. With the Paul B. Beeson career development award she plans to develop into a translational researcher in breast cancer prevention in older women through the acquisition of laboratory experience, didactic training in bedside to bench and bench to bedside translational research and training in the performance of human subjects translational research. Her research program will be overseen by mentors Drs. Victoria Seewaldt and Harvey Jay Cohen who have expertise in early breast carcinogenesis and geriatric oncology respectively. The resources of Duke University Breast Cancer Prevention Program, Duke Comprehensive Cancer Center and Center for Aging will be used to support Dr. Seo's development. Her research proposal includes specific aims to 1) test whether Peroxisome Proliferator-Activated Receptor-gammal (PPARgl) A3 promoter methylation predicts mammary epithelial atypia in peri- and younger post-menopausal women;2) evaluate the ratio of prostaglandin metabolites 15-deoxy-D12,14-prostaglandin J2 (15dPGJ2)/prostaglandin E2 (PGE2) and cyclo-oxygenase 2 (COX-2) activity in mammary adipose tissue obtained through Random Periareolar Fine Needle Aspiration (RPFNA) of peri- and younger post-menopausal women;3) test the frequency of PPARgl A3 promoter methylation, COX-2 activity and the ratio of 15dPGJ2/PGE2 in older postmenopausal women;and 4) develop pilot data in younger and older post-menopausal women testing whether aspirin 81 or 325mg daily for 6 and 12 months eliminates PPARgl A3 methylation and increases the ratio of 15dPGJ2/PGE2 adipose prostaglandin metabolites. Building on these results, Dr. Seo will have pilot data to design larger clinical trials evaluating aspirin or other non-steroidal anti-inflammatory drugs (NSAIDs) utilizing PPARgl methylation as a biomarker of breast carcinogenesis in post-menopausal women.